Cupid at Work
by Hoshizora Angel
Summary: Amu and Ikuto is practically the most crazy and humorous couple ever! What sort of crazy things is going to happen to them!  Please read :
1. Return and Crazy Confession!

"Alright , you're hired as our new singer. You can start work now , right?" Owner-san said as he flashed me a grin.

My eyes widened in shock "R-really?"

He nodded , a deep chuckle rising up his throat , probably because of my reaction.

But I didn't care. I was so damn glad I could jump around the bar for a full day. Happiness instantly pulsed throughout my body .

Out of impulse , I jumped up , raising a fist "Yes!"

Owner-san raised an eyebrow , obviously amused by my actions. My eyes went even wider as I realised what I had done. Giving a nervous chuckle , I rubbed the back of my neck playfully.

He chuckled once again and shook his head , muttering something about youngsters nowadays which made me even more embarrassed.

"Come over here , I'll introduce you the the other members" he said walking away .

"A-ah! Of course!" I said as I ran forward , following him. The corners of my mouth twitched up into a deep grin unconsciously. I FINALLY GOT A JOB!

I quickly pulled out my phone and began typing a message to Utau at full speed.

"Amu?" Owner-san called , snapping me out of my thoughts . I quickly stuffed my phone in my pocket.

"Ah , yes?" I blinked , flushing slightly as I realised I had floated off to Lala-land again. I was instantly met by the curious eyes of 7 guys standing right in front of me. To say that they were normal..was an understatement. Simply put it , they were dressed like.. Gang members? And they had tattoos around their arms.

Fearfully , I took a step back "Geh!"

They blinked and burst into chuckles.

"Are we that scary?" they questioned , obviously amused by my actions.

I looked away slightly , embarrassed as I hesitated "J-just a bit.."

That sent them into another tornado of laughter.

I raised my eyebrows . What the hell were they laughing about?

"E-excuse me?" I questioned as I chose my words carefully. Wouldn't want to anger them . I might end up dead and not be able to see Ikuto's return.

As though sensing my attempt to not irritate them , their laughters became laughter.

A vein popped out of my head as I felt an urge to glare deep into their heads. How could they be so rude? Tattoo or no tattoo , I didn't care anymore! I was standing right here! Not invinsible!

"Excuse me!" I snapped , annoyed .

They raised an eyebrow at me , still "Yes?"

I glared at them "Can you stop your annoying chuckles right this minute? I am standing right here now. Do your eyes have problems? Have you no idea what the meaning of the word 'rude' means? If so , I would gladly hammer in the knowledge in your annoying heads right now"

Their eyes widened in surprise before one of the guys chuckled again "So you're Hinamori Amu , huh? The once fearful punk known to the whole town a few years back?"

"Got a problem with that?" I snapped , a cold tone to my voice.

I wasn't about to play nice girl to these people. So what if they were tattoed? If they dared to try something on me , I was going to beat the shit out them. The self defense lesson I took wasn't for nothing. It was to kill people that annoyed me.

To my surprised , they actually came forward and gave me a grin "Nope , welcoming aboard , Hinamori Amu"

My head jerked up in surprise "What?"

They chuckled.

One of them raised his thumb and pointed it to himself "I'm Ryuu , I play the guitar and drums"

I watched in surprise as they all began introducing themselves , each of them knowing at least how to play two instruments or more.

My heart stopped as the last man introduced himself to me.

"I'm Kira , I play piano and _violin_" he said with a grin.

My heart skipped a beat. Violin? My thoughts immediately flew to Ikuto.

Ikuto..when was he going to be back.. I waited for so many years already.. I really miss him..

"Oii?" a voice pulled me back to earth "Amu-chan~?"

My head snapped up as I glared at whoever pulled me away from Ikuto "What?"

He raised both hands up in a surrendering way "Just wanted to know if you were alive"

I glared at him deeply.

Owner-san laughed "Anyway , Amu , these people will be your slaves for as long as you're gonna work here"

"No thank you" I replied immediately. I didn't want to know what kind of slaves. I just didn't want to see them.

He laughed even harder "Too bad , you haven't got a choice. They play the instruments . Simply put , if you don't want them , you'll have to sing without music"

"I play the piano , guitar and violin" I stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly "I don't need them"

He chuckled "But two instruments or more sounds better than one , don't you agree?"

I paused at this. He was right...

"Fine. But don't blame me if I really treat them as 'slaves'" I muttered.

The 7 guy's jaw fell apart.

"Sure , do whatever you like" he grinned "Anyway , discuss what you wanna sing and start in fifteen minutes"

I gave the guys a skeptical look "Whatever"

He chuckled and shook his head again , walking away.

"So..." the guy who I think was called Luke began "Whaddya wanna sing?"

I sighed and reached into my pocket and took out my iphone. I opened a page and showed them "Can you handle this? I just need two guitar players and back up singers. I can handle the piano by myself"

Luke and Ryuu grinned "Then I guess we're on it. We can handle both"

"But.. this is pretty amazing , you wrote it?" Kira raised his eyebrows , staring in my phone.

I smirked "Pretty much"

Luke grinned and pointed to the stage at the corner side of the bar filled with all kinds of instruments and a few microphones "Then lets plan real quick and get up there"

Right then , her phone vibrated. She moved her hand back down and stared at the new message , a grin instantly tugged on her mouth as she opened it.

_Amu_

_Where is it? I'll go visit!_

_Utau_

* * *

><p>Utau's jaw fell open. At a bar? God knows how scarring those places could be? What if Amu met with some rapers?<p>

"Utau?" Souko called from the kitchen as she walked into the living room "What happened?"

She sounded worried for her daughter , which made Utau slightly happy.

But still , worried.

"Amu found a job at a bar!" she exclaimed , concerned.

Souko's eyes widened as she cried out dramatically "A bar?"

Utau nodded her head at high speed , "That's right! That stupid girl!"

"Oh no!" Souko whined "Those places are not nice! There will be rapers , flashers , molesters , creepers..."

Utau winced over and over again as her mother shot painful words out of her mouth "M-mom! Enough! I don't need to know those weird names!"

Souko blinked and gave a nervous laugh "Ahaha..sorry..Utau..."

Utau sighed "Its alright , what now... Amu is in danger!"

"Alright!" Souko stood up , raising a fist as a scene of the universe appeared behind her "Find out where this horrible bar is and we'll go save her right now!"

Utau nodded seriously and began typing a message to Amu.

A relieved sighed came to her as a reply came immediately.

_Utau_

_Sure! Its the one next to the newly opened clothing store we went last week!_

_XX_

"I got the place!" Utau announced.

"Alright! LETS DEPART NOW!" Souko announced as she pulled her daughter.

However , once the door opened , they were both frozen in their tracks.

"Yo" Ikuto and Aruto smirked in front of their door.

"A-a-a-a-a-aruto?" Souko's eyes bulged out of its socket while Utau gave an emotionless look "Oh , wow , look , its dad and Ikuto"

Both Utau and Ikuto covered their ears , preparing for the worst.

"ARUTO!" their mother screeched and jumped on Aruto , giving him the world's tightest hug.

Aruto simply smirked "I'm back"

"By the way , Utau" Ikuto began.

"Yeah?" Utau muttered , as she looked away in disgust from her parents who were already beginning a full blown make-out session.

"Wheres Amu?" he said with a smug smirk.

Utau's eyes went wide in shock. HOW COULD SHE HAVE FORGOTTEN?

"OH SHIT!" she screamed and grabbed her parents along with Ikuto , speeding down the streets . Souko remained hugging Aruto , a happy expression on her face , not noticing that she was being dragged while Aruto and Ikuto had a blank look.

Utau simply ignored all the weird looks she got as she sped at the speed of 1000km/s down the road.

"ITS SHOULD BE OVER HERE!" Utau shouted as she burst open the door , scanning everywhere around the bar.

Souko's eyes widened dramatically again as took a few steps back , finally remembering "Oh no , I FORGOT ABOUT AMU!"

Ikuto raised his eyebrows "Did something happen to Amu?"

"OVER THERE!" Utau screeched pointing at the stage in the corner of the bar.

She frozed as she noted that her friend was sitted in front of a piano and there was two guys sitted on a bar chair next to her with mikes positioned in front of them.

"Wait.." she muttered "D-don't tell me..."

""Hey , everyone!" Amu's voice rang throughout the bar as she spoke in the microphone.

"I'm the singer here. If I manage to break any of your eardrums today , you'll probably be seeing me for a while more" she joked.

Everyone laughed . Some of them shouted "You'll be okay!"

She chuckled "I guess we should start"

She took a deep breath and began playing on the piano.

The two men next two her began singing background for her.

_**King of Anything by Sara Bareilles (Background music are not bold)(LINK In Profile)**_

_O~oh_

_**Uh oh**_

_O~oh _

_**Uh oh**_

_O~oh _

_**Uh oh**_

_O~oh_

_**Uh oh**_

_**Keep drinkin' coffee**_

_**Stare me down across the table**_

_**While I look outside**_

Utau smiled as Amu's voice rang throughout the place strong and clear. _I think I understand now.._.

"Oh my.." Souko muttered.

_**So many things I'd say if only I were able**_

_**But I just keep quiet**_

_**And count the cars that pass by**_

_**You've got opinions, man**_

_**We're all entitled to 'em**_

_**But I never asked**_

_**So let me thank you for time**_

_**And try to not waste any more of mine**_

_**Get out of here fast**_

_**I hate to break it you babe**_

_**But I'm not drowning**_

_**There's no one here to save**_

She smiled as she sang the next part moving her head up and down lightly.

_**Who cares if you disagree**_

_**You are not me**_

_**Who made you king of anything**_

_**So you dare tell me who to be**_

_**Who died**_

_**And made you king of anything**_

_**Oohh**_

_**You sound so innocent**_

_**All full of good intent**_

_**You swear you know best**_

_**But you expect me to**_

_**Jump up on board with you**_

_**And ride off into your delusional sunset**_

_**I'm not the one who's lost**_

_**With no direction, oh**_

_**But you'll never see**_

_**You're so busy makin' maps**_

_**With my name on them in all caps**_

_**You've got the talkin' down, just not the listening**_

_**And who cares if you disagree**_

_**You are not me**_

_**Who made you king of anything**_

She grinned as everyone began clapping along.

_**So you dare tell me who to be**_

_**Who died**_

_**And made you king of anything**_

Amu closed her eyes as she sang the next part.

_**All my life**_

_**I've tried**_

_Tried_

_**To make everybody happy while I**_

_**Just hurt**_

_Hurt_

_**And hide**_

_Hide_

_**Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide**_

_O~oh_

_O~oh_

_**Uh oh**_

_O~oh_

_**Uh oh**_

_O~oh_

_**Oh oh!**_

_**Who cares if you disagree**_

_**You are not me**_

_**Who made you king of anything**_

_**So you dare tell me who to be**_

_**Who died**_

_**And made you king of anything**_

_**Ohh~**_

_**Who cares if you disagree**_

_**You are not me**_

_**Who made you king of anything**_

_**So you dare tell me who to be**_

_**Who died**_

_**And made you king of anything**_

_**Let me hold your crown, babe**_

_**Oh ooo**_

_**Ahh**_

Utau grinned as the whole placed exploded in claps and cheers. She even heard people whistling. This was Amu. The best singer on earth that she knew. She actually couldn't believe that her friend hadn't made it big yet.

Amu stood up , grinning from ear to ear. She looked so happy as though she could fly.

She bend down and bowed "Thank you!"

"Amu.." Utau heard Ikuto .

She smirked , looking up at him "She's good isn't she? If you ask me , I'd say that she's even better than me"

It was the truth too . The whole world knew.

He didn't say anything. Just stared at Amu. Like a lovesick idiot. One that was pervertic.

Utau shrugged at her brother and ran forward to hug Amu.

"Amu! That was great!" she cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Utau!" she smiled as she released her.

"I know , right? I can't believe I made it!" Amu grinned , excited.

"Oh yeah!" Utau grinned remembering about Ikuto , forgetting about rapers , molesters , flashers and creepers "I brought someone here to show you!"

She raised her eyebrow "Who?"

_Lets hope that she'll like this... _Utau prayed. She didn't want to be murdered by her pink-haired friend.

Utau grabbed her hand "Come here"

Amu turned and gave a look to two guys who were playing the guitar just now "I'll be right back"

They nodded at her with a grin.

"Wait!" Utau said and covered her eyes with her hands. She was already imagining to look on Amu's face when she saw Ikuto. THIS WAS GOING TO BE FUN...was what she thought.

"W-wait , Utau , what are you doing?" she exclaimed , struggling to be free.

"Shh.." she hushed , grinning from excitement "Just walk forward"

Hesitantly , Amu took slow steps forward.

"Okay , stop here!" Utau announced as she paused in front of Ikuto .

Amu stopped suspiciously "What are planning?"

Ikuto raised his eyebrow as Amu walked in front of him , eyes covered . However , a smirk played on his lips , signaling that he understood what was happening.

"Okay" Utau said , moving Amu's hands away slowly "Don't open your eyes!"

"Yeah , yeah" she muttered, annoyed "Just hurry"

Utau chuckled "Now count to five..."

As she said this , she grabbed Souko and Aruto away while Souko whined about wanting to watch.

(Amu's POV)

I sighed "Five..four ..three..two..one"

"I'm opening my eyes! Utau!" I called out loud , wondering if she was still there. She had better not be tricking me.

As my eyes fluttered open , I caught a flash of blue before a man came into my full view.

My eyes went wide .

"Wha.." I could barely make any word out. HE'S BACK?

I've imagined it happening so many times.. But I can't believe its happening.

"Yo , Amu" he smirked at me.

"I..Ikuto.." I whispered.

I stood frozen as he walked forward slightly.

All of a sudden , he wrapped his arms around my and hugged me up.

My eyes went even wider as his scent enclosed around me.

"I'm back.." he whispered.

Tears rosed to my eyes "I-Ikuto.."

He pulled apart slightly , arms still around me as he smirked "Heh..so you've grown .. Are cup C?"

My eyes went wide . So that was what the hug was for? I WAS GONNA KICK HIS ASS

"PERVERT!" I screeched as I pushed him apart.

The whole bar went quiet as everyone turned to see me.

I flushed red in embarrassment "U-umm.."

Stupid pervert , making me do that in front of so much people! I was soo gonna get back at him.

Ikuto chuckled "You haven't changed"

I glared at him "The one who didn't change was you"

(Ikuto's POV)

I took in Amu's appearance quickly.

She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a white halter top over it. She also wore a pair of brown button shorts. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail , her bangs left out. I noted that her ponytail was slightly curved at the end.(In profile)

Her faced features had grown to be even more beautiful. She had matured alot since the last time. But...

"You're short" I commented.

She flushed instantly and glared me.

I chuckled "Still the same old Amu"

"Shut up" she muttered.

She looked up at me , nervous "Umm..Ikuto?"

"Hmm?" I raised my eyebrows. Was she going to say anything. Like a confession maybe?

I felt myself smirk at the thought of that.

"I-I..." she began.

"Yeah?" I asked further. What was it?

"I... … …" she muttered.

I leaned in "I can't hear you"

"I.. .. you!" she said , slightly louder.

"Huh?" I said , pretending to blink while hiding a smirk , oh , I was so enjoying this.

She clenched her fist tightly in a determined way and scream out "I LOVE YOU! DAMMIT!"

My eyes went wide .

I didn't really expect that.

I was joking.

My jaw fell.

* * *

><p>Ikuto : This is farmiliar<p>

Angel : Well , durr? I rewrote my previous stories , blissful love and love serenate.

Amu : Why?

Angel : Cause..no one reviewed so I thought of improvising?

Ikuto : Ha! I knew it

Angel : (Glare and raise scissors) IM GONNA CASTRATE YOU

Ikuto : (Eyes widen in fear)

Amu : Ahahah... A-anyway , why are we here?

Angel : (Shrugs) Cause I thought it would be fun?

Amu : Right..

Angel : Anyway..please review.. or give some..tips? Or..i'll rewrite it again...

P.S Amu's clothes & link for song she sang in profile.


	2. Heartbroken and Loneliness

Pain flooded into Amu's eyes instantly as Ikuto's jaw fell apart. He was shock. It was obvious.

She should have known it from the start. He had never seen her that way since the start . It was always her wishful thinking.

Her hands tightened into a clenched fist as tears began to rise up into her eyes. Using every ounce of energy she had , she tried to force the tears back down.

She gave a small shaky laugh , trying to cover up how much she felt like breaking down and cry like there was no end "Ahaha.. I knew it.. Its okay.. Just pretend you didn't hear me say that..."

He's eyes went even wider as disbelief floated into the brim of his eyes "A-amu?"

No..no.._no..no..no! He's going to reject me! I just know it!_

_I have to get out of here.. Or else... Ikuto..._

Letting out a strangled sob , a tear fell down her cheek as she spun around and ran with all her might out of the bar .

"W-wait! Amu!" she could hear Ikuto's voice shouting with panic and concern. But she didn't care. She just wanted to find somewhere , somewhere where she could cry , scream and release all her feelings without anyone interrupting her.

She ran aimlessly throughout the streets , ignoring every single stranger whom she had bump into and every single person who was eyeing her oddly as she sped down the streets sobbing , not stopping untill she finally reached the park.

Panting and hiccuping at the same time , she moved a hand up and rubbed away her tears roughly . She looked up and immediately felt like crying again as she remembered the small memories she had shared with Ikuto here.

She took small , nostalgic steps as she closed her eyes , remembering the times where they had met coincidentally over and over in this place as though it was fate at work.

She let out a pained stiffled cry as she crumpled onto the floor , hugging her knees . She closed her eyes tightly as a scene of her singing to Ikuto's violin immediately flashed past her head. One small sob escaped her lips. It led to an unstoppable rush of tears and sobs as she sat there alone , shaking in pain .

She felt as though a dam in her had been broken. The tears that she had been forcing down ever since her parents and Ami became the victims of the tragic plane crash and left her alone forever was breaking through the barrier she had set for them. Ikuto's return was the only thing that kept her alive. By thinking of him , she felt as though she could live each day with anticipation without having to be haunted by the sadness left by her family over and over again.

But.. Now that she was faced with the truth where Ikuto had never seen her the way she wanted him to .. She felt as though she was being pierced over and over again. She didn't like the feeling. It made her feel as though there was no longer any meaning in living...

"_Amu-chi?"_

Her head jerked up , reacting immediately to the familiar voice filled with concern . The moment she saw the brunette girl, her best friend , standing in front of her , she broke down and ran into her arms , crying loudly , her whole heart asking for the girl to not ask anything. And to just stay there , with her. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She used to be brave because of Ikuto. But right now , she felt shattered. She didn't even want to think about being by herself. The thought of being alone frightened her. So much that she'd rather die than be alone again.

* * *

><p>Ikuto : .Where . Am . I?<p>

Hoshizora : Here?

Ikuto : (Glare)

Amu : ... Shut up already

Hoshizora : I feel depressed... ugh... Please review..


	3. Craziest Family Ever!

Ikuto eyed his parents and especially his sister suspiciously. Ever since the bar incident just now , they all went silent and didn't comment in the least bit about what had happen.

He could understand why Aruto and Souko was quiet. They probably wanted to let him handle things on his own. But more importantly , they didn't want to have to experience Utau's wrath if they were to say the wrong thing.

He could , however , not understand why his sister was so quiet as she sat on the couch. Not to mention , the lack of the dangerous aura emitting from her made him think that his sister must have had something wrong with her head . Or maybe she had eaten something wrong earlier in the day.

"Utau" he began with a monotone voice. Aruto and Souko both let out a relieved sigh unconsciously , glad that the silence had finally ended.

He raised his eyebrows as his sister remained quiet , sitted on the couch as though nothing had happened. Her facial expression gave off no hints about how she was feeling right now. It was the perfect emotionless expression handed down by Aruto to the both of them. To put it in simple words , it was in the genes.

"Utau?" he questioned . He began to worry that his sister might have lost her mind through the shock and that he would have to personally escort her to a mental hospital. They would definitely end up in cover of newspapers and magazines.

'Famous Violinist in France escorts his sister Hoshina Utau , famous Singer to Mental Hospital today' , he shuddered lightly . He could just imagine seeing the headlines.

He did notice , that once her name was repeated , her fist tightened.

"Oiii?" he dragged the word in a playful yet bored tone "Utauuu?"

All of a sudden , a snapping sound could be heard.

"Ah" both the father and the son said in complete emotionless tone "She snapped"

Souko's eyes widened in fear as she began the frightful countdown she had hoped never to come since just now in her head _'Three...two..o-one..'_

In an instant , Utau stood up and ran towards where Ikuto was sitted , across her and grabbed him up by his collar "YOU STUPID PERVERTIC IDIOTIC DUMB HEADLESS MAN! WHY THE HECK DID YOU STAND THERE LIKE A DEER IN HEADLIGHTS INSTEAD OF ACCEPTING HER CONFESSION! SERIOUSLY , I HAVE NEVER EVER EVER SEEN SOMEONE AS MAD AS YOU! YOU CLAIMED THAT YOU LOVED HER BUT ALL YOU DID WAS STOOD THERE LIKE A SHOCK ELEMENTARY KID WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING! ARE YOU EVEN THE PERVERTIC BROTHER I KNEW? HUH?"

Ikuto promptly raised his hands up and stuck both his index fingers into his ears as Utau began the first two words of her ear-piercing rant.

When she finally finished and dropped him back on the couch he was previously sitted on, he removed his fingers and watched his panting sister boredly as she tried to regain her breath back. It was pretty much obvious from the look of her eyes and that extra deep frown on her face as she chewed her lip and muttered incohorent words under her breath while breathing unevenly that she was annoyed .

Ikuto shrugged and said the wisest three words he had ever said in his life "I was shock."

A louder snapping sound was once again heard.

"Ah" said the father in the same tone while the son gave a bored "Oops"

"SO WHAT? COULDN'T YOU HAVE CAME UP WITH SOMETHING SMARTER? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT AMU HAS BEEN FACING OVER THE YEARS? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BREAK HER HEART LIKE THAT-" Utau scream and shouted at the top of her lungs but right before she could finish , Ikuto interrupted.

"Wait , pause and rewind. What did you say about her facing over the years?" Ikuto said , concern began lacing around his words as shock began pulsing over his heart lightly. If he was worried , his face gave no clue. It had the signature family look on. However , his eyes betrayed him as it shone bright concern for a girl . A girl named Amu.

Utau's eyes widened at her mistake . Panic appeared in her eyes and so did fear. She wasn't supposed to let that out. If Amu wanted him to know , she would have told him herself. She had no right to be going around and telling her friend's secret away. Especially not to her crazy brother.

"U-umm.. I- .. uh.." she began , instantly forgetting her anger and she fiddled her dress nervously.

"Utau!" Ikuto called sternly.

Utau winced. She knew that when her brother used this tone , he was in no mood to joke. _Hell , scrap that _she thought in her head . It did be crazy if her brother actually joke with her happily like all brothers did. She knew though , deep down , that he did treat her as a sister and had never once thought of her as a stranger. And she appreciated that.

But right now , that wasn't the main point .

She sighed "Fine"

If she had already let the cat out of the bag , why not let its little kittens come out too. She would have laughed at her own joke if she could. But she knew that it would have just made her look like an insane woman.

"A-amu's parents..a-and her sister.." she began , stuttering as she imagined how her friend was going to kill her once she found out.

Ikuto was already beginning to worry deeply. What could it have been to make his fearless and impulsive sister stutter like this?

"What? What happened to them" Ikuto said , his voice was all tell-me-or-I'll-kill-you-now.

Utau felt as though an imaginary knife was already being pointed at her neck .

"T-they..." she stuttered once again , hesitating.

"Utau..." saying that Ikuto's voice was scary was an understatement. Saying that Ikuto's looks was scary was also be an understatement. If looks and tones could kill , she probably would have been dead already with her organs chopped up into small tiny pieces and thrown everywhere around the world.

"F-FINE! THEY D-DIED IN A AIRPLANE C-CRASH A Y-YEAR AGO!" despite being annoyed by her brothers constant test of her patience , she could not control her voice from shivering as she she snapped at him loudly.

Ikuto's eyes was practically bulging of their sockets the moment her words had hit him. If the situation wasn't like this , Utau would probably be taking a camera , ready to use it as blackmail material towards her brother to get anything she wanted.

"D-died?" Ikuto repeated after a long moment of uncomfortable silence , his voice cracking alittle.

"Yes. Died" Utau deadpanned , her eyes blank.

Ikuto's jaw then fell out.

Utau watched worriedly as Ikuto's eyes remained bulging while his jaw looked like they were falling off. Her eyes widened in shock and panic as a little white soul began coming of his mouth as it gave a holy sound "Ahh..."

"I-IKUTO! D-DON'T DIE!" Utau screamed and jumped forward , shaking his arms harder than ever.

"U-utau! Y-you're k-killing him!" Souko began worriedly as she began her useless efforts to stop her daughter who had long lost her sanity.

All of a sudden , a louder snapping sound was heard for the third time.

"FINE!" Utau screeched as a vein popped out of her head . She was going for the drastic measure.

"GET BACK TO THE WORLD! IKUTO!" she screamed and punched her brother's mouth , successfully punching his soul back to the bottom of his body as it screamed out in horror and pain , also so successfully causing her brother to bite into the inside of his cheek , making blood come out of his mouth.

"I-Ikuto-kun!" her mother screeched in horror , thinking that her son had spit out blood.

Aruto simple stared skeptically at his family as Ikuto remained sitted there as his soul attempted to fly out again and again and successfully got punched back in over and over again by Utau, while Souko cried into her hands fearing that her son had been long gone while sobbing words like 'My son..' or 'Why..why is fate so cruel!'

Was this really the wife that he chosen and the children that he bore?

He secretly blamed god in his head for not giving him a much more normal family.

* * *

><p>Ikuto : I feel idiotic<p>

Hoshizora : Good

Ikuto : Shut up

Hoshizora : You shut up

Ikuto : (Glare)

Hoshizora : Alright ( Taking up scissors) You wanna be CASTRATED?

Ikuto : (pout)

Hoshizora : Stick your bottom lip out again and I'll cut it OFF

Amu : ahaha... .

Hoshizora : Please review..


	4. Best Friends! I Love Them!

As the brunette opened the door , her eyes widened in happiness as all traces of worry disappeared from her eyes.

"KAIRI!" she cheered and jumped into his arms.

The green haired man flushed instantly as he felt the girl's warmth surround him , this was the only person who could compete with Amu when it came to blushing.

"Y-yaya-san!" he protested despite how much he loved having her in his arms.

"Jeez.." Yaya pouted as she separated from him "What's wrong with a small hug?"

He sweatdropped at his girlfriend's childish behavior. _When am I going to get used to this? _he thought as he chuckled inwardly.

"And?" he began "Wheres the Joker?"

Yaya eyes went wide before she gave a small sigh "About that.. She's not very.. cheerful right now..."

He raised his eyebrow . From the day he knew , the Joker was always cheerful. Her optimistic thinking had even beaten Yaya sometimes . It was also the reason he had a crush on her in the past. Even when she was unhappy , she would never let the unhappiness last because she didn't want anyone to worry. That was why she was the most trusted friend to everyone.

"What happened?"

* * *

><p>Amu hugged her knees tightly as she sat on the floor , a pink towel wrapped around her. She wore a huge oversized orange shirt and a pair of shorts that she had left behind from the numerous times she had stayed at Yaya's.<p>

With her head buried in her arms , Ikuto's look when he heard her confession flashed past her head repeatedly. Her hold against the towel tightened as she felt the need to cry hard increase along with the speed of her heartbeat.

_I can't cry.. Or else.. everyone will worry..._

_But.. I JUST CAN'T STOP IT!_

Before she knew it , she was crying with all her might , tears streaming down her cheeks like a burst pipe as she made no attempts to wipe them.

She felt like it was the end of the world. As though all the bad things had decided to come and join her at the same time. She wanted to cry all day without anyone stopping her. Because it was the only way it could make her feel a little bit better.

_Ikuto..._she thought as her cries. got louder and louder. She hated herself for falling in love with him. Why couldn't she love Tadase? Tadase had always been right next to her , patiently waiting . But no , instead of choosing someone she was sure she could rely one forever , she had to choose the man who was nowhere to be found and didn't even love her back. She felt foolish and stupid.

She could just imagine Ikuto and whoever his girlfriend was, laughing at her stupidity.

The thought of it made her feel worst.

"Goddammit!" she scream out as she raised her head up , crying fully , not bothering to hide the tears in her arms anymore.

Suddenly, the room door slammed open and her best friend stood there , a worried look on her face "Amu-chi?"

The moment she saw her pink-haired friend sitted on the floor , crying and crying like there was no end , she felt like crying too.

"Amu-chi!" she cried out and ran forward to hug her friend, shutting the door close. All of a sudden , they were both crying as though it was the end of the world.

"W-why are you crying too!" Amu sobbed out.

"B-because , Yaya doesn't like it when A-amu-chi cries!" Yaya sobbed back loudly.

Within a matter of minutes , their sobs sounded something like crazy monsters with low-pitched voice whining and crying and their faces was filled with tears , their hair covering every inch of their faces.

They dragged the cries out as hiccups interrupted their sobs ever few seconds.

Urgent footsteps could be heard as the door was once again slammed open.

"What happened?" the samurai gasped at the sight in front of him.

"A-ah! B-both of you! W-why are crying!" he panicked and jumped around the room trying to stop them.

Finally , as their sobs quieten down , Kairi slumped against the wall tiredly . The two best friends separated and stared at each other ,hiccuping lightly with their eyesight slightly blurred from the tears.

They blinked at each other's ghostly looks and burst into a huge laughing fit.

This sent Kairi into another frenzy of panic.

His jaw fell apart as he began wondering about the sanity of his girlfriend and the girl whom he reffered to as the 'Joker'.

As the laughters finally stopped , Yaya reached forward and rubbed the tears off her friends face with her thumb and gave her a small relieved smile "Amu-chi..are you okay?

Amu's eyes went wide as she realised how worried her friend had been.

Her eyes softened as she let out a strangled sob "I .. miss Ikuto..."

Yaya's eyes widened "Amu..chi"

She knew that her friend loved the blue-haired man. But she never knew that her feelings for him was so deep..

"I miss Ikuto" she whispered again , looking down as tears rose up to the brim of her eyes.

"E-even though I told myself.. that if he didn't love me.. then I-I'll have to forget about him.. B-but.. I just can't do it.. I l-love him so much..." she sobbed out.

"I love him so much that I hate myself for it!" she cried out.

"Amu-chi..." Yaya whispered as she hugged her friend tightly once again , patting soft soothing circles on her back.

She shot Kairi a worried look as Amu started crying again into her shoulder.

"Its okay.." Yaya whispered comfortingly.

Amu felt like screaming. It was not okay at all-

"ARGH! NO ITS NOT OKAY AT ALL!" Yaya screamed out before she could.

Amu stopped her cries in surprise. She looked up from her friend's shoulder and stared in shock at Yaya's angered face.

"I CAN'T BELIVEE IKUTO-CHI WOULD DO THIS! HE'S SO BAD!" Yaya screeched "ITS ALL HIS FAULT!"

"I hate him! I HATE HIM ! I HATE HIM!" she whined as she laid back on the floor , hitting her arms and leg against the floorboard hard like a little kid.

Amu turned and stared at Kairi who in turn , stared back at her.

Before they knew it , they were smiling at each other.

Both of them crawled forward and laid down on the floor , Amu to the left of Yaya and Kairi to the right.

Amu placed a hand on top of Yaya's stopping her childlike whines.

Yaya blinked and turned lightly to look into the eyes of her best friend "Amu..chi?"

Amu gave her a small smile "Thank you..Yaya..."

Yaya's eyes softened as a relieved smile took over her "Amu-chi..."

"Sorry to interrupt but.." Kairi started in an annoyed way "What about me?"

The two girls were the only one whom Kairi allowed to show his kid-like tantrums which occured not too oftenly. He was always polite to everyone. But when it came to his girlfriend and his best friend , he couldn't help but feel like acting like how a normal kid would act like rather than his normal character , a chairman would.

Yaya grinned and stood up , jumping on Amu and Kairi and giving them the tightest group hug ever.

"H-hey , Yaya-san! You're rubbing your tear-stained face onto my cheeks! Please stop that!" Kairi protested.

Amu grinned , these two were always next to her , supporting her every decision.

She wouldn't know what to do without them.

"Alright!" she shouted and turned , pushing Yaya and Kairi under her and she hugged them tightly , rubbing her cheeks onto both of theirs.

"H-hey , Amu-chi! That's ticklish!" Yaya giggled.

"J-joker! I demand for you to stop your rude actions now!" Kairi shouted , blushing.

"Aww , don't be shy!" Amu shouted and tickled both of them hard.

"Kyaa!" Yaya screamed .

Yaya sat up with a pout "Alright! Kairi , begin attack now!"

Kairi who was still panting , stared at his girlfriend like she was crazy "What attack- _Oh..."_

His mouth curved into an understanding grin as Yaya began tickling Amu like crazy.

_"Y-yaya , S-sorry for just now! P-please let me off! W-wait , Kairi , w-why are you helping her!"_

_"No way!" Yaya shouted._

_"Its revenge" Kairi stated calmly._

**Amu's cold heart had began to warm up already.**

**She really did love her two best friends.**

* * *

><p>Ikuto : Aww...Amu...<p>

Amu : (Blush..)

Hoshizora : 1 review ... an improvement .. I guess ...

Ikuto : (Snort)

Hoshizora : I'm gonna shave you bald! (Raise scissors) GOD KNOWS WHO WILL LOVE YOU THEN!

Ikuto : ...

Amu : Review please...

Hoshizora : OR NOT MORE UPDATES (POUT)


	5. Ami! I Love You! My Sister!

Amu sat in front of the piano with a solemn expression on her face. Luke and the others stood aside , a worrisome look upon their faces .

"Hey..what's wrong with her?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrows.

She wasn't even suppose to work today. The moment she entered the bar , she had said that she wanted to use the piano . The look on her face was pleading and it seemed at though she had cried.

"Who knows.. Lets just hope she's okay.." Ryuu said , staring straight at Amu.

Amu closed her eyes , images flashed within her . She tried her best to control her breathing. Within the past few days , all she did was cry and then get pampered and cheered up by Kairi and Yaya over and over again. It was time she calmed herself down . All she was doing was causing people trouble. And she was sure Ami wouldn't want her to be depressed.. She would want her onee-chan to be smiling...

"Ami.." Amu whispered .

A smile appeared on her face as memories repeated in her head . Memories of Ami just being born . Memories of Ami whining for Amu to play with her. Memories of.. Ami waking up in the middle of the night to sleep with her because..she knew that her sister was afraid of the thunder.

A single tear fell down her cheek .

_Ikuto_

All these years , she had been pressing everything down thinking that the moment Ikuto had returned , all would be okay. But she knew , deep down , that it wouldn't change the fact that they were dead. She was using Ikuto to run away from reality. It wasn't Ikuto's fault. He was merely being honest towards her about his feelings. He didn't love her. It was a fact.

It was time for her to face and accept the reality. She had been running for so long. She was tired.. And.. It was something she should have faced long ago..

_"Onee-chan!" Ami's voice called._

_Amu smiled at her sister who was already much more grown up , no longer the little kid who always whined selfish requests "Yes? Ami?"_

_"Onee-chan! Would you write a song for Ami?" Ami asked , smiling cutely as she referred herself as third person , something she always did._

_Amu blinked "A..song?"_

_"Yep! On the piano!" Ami grinned , her eyes bright with excitement._

_Amu chuckled "Sure , what kind of song do you want it to be?"_

_"One filled with Onee-chan's sadness" Ami exclaimed._

_Amu's eyes went wide "Sadness..?"_

_She nodded hard ._

_"Why..?" Amu asked , not understanding._

_Ami grinned "Because , Onee-chan , these few years , you've been hiding your feelings for Neko-kun , right? And , Ami knows you're lonely! Papa and Mama always think of me more than you! But , but , you must believe me! They love you alot too! And , and , not only that , all your guardian friends are separating! You're sad , aren't you? So , Ami wants you to write it into a song and give it to Ami. Ami will take it all and change it into a cheerful one , so that you won't have to be sad anymore!"_

_"But..Ami..you can't play the piano.." Amu stated , though her eyes showed happiness._

_Ami just grinned even more and jumped onto Amu's arms "You'll just have to teach me! Onee-chan!"_

_**Amu smiled softly.. If it was her sister.. She would definitely be able to make the world's saddest music into the world's happiest one and make every single sad person smile with her cute grin.**_

_Amu hugged her sister tightly "Alright..Ami.. I promise. I'm not sure how long it'll take , but I'm going to write and finish it for you"_

_"Yay!" Ami grinned as she separated from Amu , holding out her pinky finger "Pinky promise? I wanna see it at least written partially when Papa , Mama and I return from the trip to Grandma's house at America. In return , I'll give you the best birthday present , ever!"_

_Amu chuckled and held her finger out , "Pinky promise"_

A few days after that , they had appeared in newspaper , reporting about their deaths from the car crash.

It had already been a full year... since her birthday..and , that fateful incident.

Amu raised her fingers above the piano keys and took a deep breath.

The door of the bar opened , revealing a sapphire haired man , looking from left to right , not stopping till it saw Amu.

Luke whistled lightly "Look who's here"

They watched as Ikuto took a random seat near the door , his eyes fixed on Amu.

Amu let out the deep breath. And played. (Link in profile)

The keys played in harmony , coming out as a sad melody. Every single chords that came out was whispering all of Amu's emotions. Sadness..The shortlived happiness she once had.. and.. How much she wished.. for her dear ones to be by her side..

Ikuto felt a huge lump in his throat as Amu played. The melody was slow , slightly cheerful , yet it held sadness within it. His eyes held pain as he watched Amu.

Amu kept her eyes closed as she played.

Oh how she wished to be able to stop playing and give up on life once and for all!

But she knew.. that numerous amount of people would be unhappy if she did that. Not only that , Ami would be disappointed.

She kept her fingers fixed on the piano keys. She didn't want to give up.

She promised Ami , to finish the song. And she would do as she promised.

It was the last thing that kept her bond towards Ami. She refuse to give it up all because she wanted to run away.

Flashbacks of every emotion she had came across as she wrote this song in the past 12 months until it was finally finished yesterday, kept appearing in her head.

She wished that Ami was here.. She wanted Ami to hug her as she cried.. to sleep with her when there was thunder.. to smile at her and tell her that everything was alright.

But she wasn't. She hated god. She hated fate. For destroying her happy life like this. For erasing her sister's existence. She was a good girl! She didn't deserve to die just like this..

She didn't...

She felt like crying.

As she slowly removed her fingers from the piano , she let out a huge breath of sigh. One she had been holding in since a year ago.

She smiled sadly , tears dripping down her eyes.

She looked up at the ceiling..No , she was looking pass it.

"Ami.." Amu whispered "Did you hear that? Even though you are no longer here with Onee-chan... I know it . That you're in my heart , taking away all my sadness..aren't you?"

She sighed and closed her eyes , whispering the three words Ami had always said to her "_I love you..my dear sister.."_

Claps rose up from everyone's hands . However , Amu didn't hear them.

All she heard , was a soft voice calling her _'Onee-chan..over here'_

Her eyes went wide as a brunette haired girl stood in front of her , smiling .

"Ami!" she gasped , staring straight in front.

_'Over here!' she giggled and ran out of the bar._

Urgently , Amu stood up and ran out of the bar , chasing her.

"Wait , Amu?" Ikuto called.

But she couldn't hear him. All she bothered now was finding Ami.

"Ami?" Amu called as Ami's voice echoed over and over until she was in front of the playground where Ami had formed her first sentence : _'Onee-chwan! Pway with Ami!'_

Amu had found herself laughing and playing with the little girl despite how much she had thought herself to hate her little sister for stealing her parent's attention away.

"Ami? Where are you?" Amu shouted , looking from left to right , she was on the verge of crying.

"Onee-chan.." the soft voice whispered.

"Ami.." Amu's eyes went wide at the little girl who stood there in front fo her.

Ami held her arms out lightly.

Amu immediately ran into her sister's arms , crying out loud , shouting everything about her sadness , everything about Ikuto , everything about life that she had hated.

Ami simply smiled and patted her back lightly.

"Onee-chan.." Ami whispered with a smile as Amu released her.

"Ami.." Amu whispered , tears flowing down her eyes.

Ami raised a hand and wiped her tears away "You're alright now , aren't you?"

Amu's eyes went wide.

She smiled softly , despite tears flowing down her cheeks "Yeah.."

Ami smiled "_I love you ..Onee-chan.."_

"Ami.." Amu whispered.

"Don't worry..Onee-chan" Ami whispered , holding both her hands out , "From today , I will forever be by your side"

"Ami.." Amu's eyes went wide.

"In your heart" Ami finished , smiling.

"Mm!" Amu cried , nodding her head up and down.

"Don't cry.." Ami said softly , her voice cracking as tears began flowing down her cheeks too "Or else.. I-I won't dare to go"

"Sorry..but I can't stop!" Amu cried.

"Please..Onee-chan" Ami smiled , crying "Smile for me for the last time"

Amu's eyes went wide.

She forced a smile , tears flowing the her cheeks profusely.

Ami smiled "That's my sister..the prettiest girl ever"

"Ami.." Amu whispered.

Ami raised up her sisters hands and held it beside her cheeks "Sayo..nara...Onee-chan..."  
>"Ami!" Amu cried out as she ran in front , trying to stop her , only to run past air.<p>

Her eyes went wide "N-no...NO! AMI!"

"AMI! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Amu cried .

"AMI!" she sobbed , falling down to the floor.

As she her sobs fnally slowed down , she looked down into her hands , expecting to see nothing .

Her eyes went wide as she was met with a pink coloured egg filled with heart shapes of every shade of pink everywhere.

The egg floated up slowly , before a crack appeared on it.

Amu's eyes widened as the egg shell disappeared , revealing a little brunette girl , who seemed like a little doll. She was so..farmiliar..

Amu's eyes went wide in regconition "Ami?"

Ami's eyes opened slightly , before it went wide , just like her sister's "Onee...chan?"

Ami looked left to right in shock "N-no way , I'm not dead?"

Two chuckling voice that sounded farmiliar to Amu and Ami could be heard.

"Eh?" the sisters said as they looked to their sides , to see ..Tsumugu and ..Midori?

"Papa! Mama!" the both of them shrieked as they jumped into their parent's warm arms .

Tsumugu and Midori chuckled and hugged them back.

"Ami.." Midori began "And..Amu"

The both of them looked up with teary eyes.

"Ami..Both your Dad and I ..we gave up our last breath when we realised you were gone in order for you to live" Midori said gently.

Ami's eyes went wide "E-eh?"

Tsumugu nodded "We felt it was unfair. You were so young.. Even though we could only help you to live as such..a tiny doll.. but we were glad.."

"Besides" Midori looked at Amu "We didn't want Amu to feel lonely.. And we knew , that you , Ami , would definitely help Amu cheer up"

"Papa! Mama!" Amu cried , hugging them hard.

"Now , don't cried , my princesses" Midori smiled.

"Amu-chan.." Tsumugu began and looked at them with a grin they always knew "From today onwards , live happily with Ami and don't cry anymore , okay?"

Amu and Ami's eyes went wide "NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LIVE!"

Tsumugu and Midori shook their head "Sorry..but we can't help it .."

"But.. don't forget.." their voices began to fade as they disappeared slowly "We'll always be by your side , even if you can't see us.."

"PAPA! MAMA!" Amu and Ami cried.

"Onee-chan!" Ami sobbed , hugged her sisters cheek.

"Ami.." Amu sobbed back.

All of a sudden , they felt a tingling feeling on their neck .

They frozed and looked down , to see a heart shaped locket necklace. The locket opened by itself , to reveal a picture of their whole family , smiling together.

Their eyes went wide before they looked up at each other with a smile.

_'Happy birthday..Amu-chan.. We love you both..forever..'_

* * *

><p>Amu : Wow..<p>

Hoshizora : (sniff) Yeah..

Ikuto : ...hmm

Hoshizora : What? (Annoyed)

Ikuto : Nothing.

Hoshizora : Tch. Annoying idiot.

Amu : Ahaha... Review please

Hoshizora : Or else Ikuto gets castrated and Amu won't love him anymore(Shrugs)

Ikuto : What the sh*t?

Hoshizora : (GLARE)


End file.
